1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved cementitious composition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cementitious composition such as concrete, mortar, oil well cement slurries, grouting mixtures and the like have been the subject of extensive research.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,141,569--Tucker et al, issued Dec. 27, 1938, describes use of condensation products of certain aromatic sulfonic acids and formaldehyde in cementitious compositions as superplasticizers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,277,162--Johnson, issued Oct. 4, 1966, describes preparation of condensation products of naphthalenesulfonic acid and formaldehyde for use in oil well cements.